


Lima Syndrome in Stockholm

by Fazbae



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Lima Syndrome, Not so much romance, Reader is Miles sister, Stockholm Syndrome, Strong Language, Sympathy for Eddie, Upshur!Reader, not much doe, probably a bit OOC, some inappropriate touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fazbae/pseuds/Fazbae
Summary: After loosing your brother Miles in the asylum, you find your way to the groom. Eddie is delighted, you are terrified and Waylon is already halfway to Australia. Both of you develop a syndrome of your own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a creep and I like Eddie, this was bound to happen. This is however, by no means, meant to be very romantic. I thought of the title before the actual plot.

In a flurry to escape the huge man known as Chris Walker, you had gotten separated from your older brother Miles. All the two of you wanted was to expose Murkoff, but you certainly got more than you bargained for. As soon as you had seen the first drop of blood the floor of the asylum, you had begged your brother to fall back. Sadly, Miles being the stubborn man he was, insisted on moving on, and you refused to leave your brother alone in such a place.

Gosh, if only you had dragged your damn brother out by force. 

Missing the ring finger on your right hand, bloodied and bruised, and probably traumatized for life, you could do nothing but keep looking for Miles. Your hand was still throbbing after your run in with Trager, your legs sore from all the running and your throat was burning from thirst. On top of all, you were scared to the point where you'd jump at every little sound you heard.

The asylum was by no means a quiet place. It felt like you'd only be able to get a solid five seconds of silence before a groan of the floorboard or walls startled you. Even the smallest bang in a pipe would send you running to the closest locker or bed to hide, and every time you did see another person -alive-, they would either be muttering quietly to themselves or attack you.

When you finally did get a glimpse of Miles, you didn't even have time to reunite with him as the twins spotted you before your brother did. Not having the courage to try and run by them, you turned on your heel and ran back where you came from, the two brothers following you, casually discussing who would eat your liver and who would get your tongue. Even with you running and them walking, it felt like eons until you finally shook them off your tail. And by then, you and Miles were probably on complete opposite sides of the building with zero chance of finding each other. At least Miles had his camera, making navigation easier in the dark. You on the other hand had to find your way blind half of the time. But during your little game of tag with the twins, you did get lucky and found a flashlight. Sadly you had to rip it from the cold hands of a dead guard.

Walking through the empty and dirty halls, you clutched the flashlight tightly in your trembling hands. You could swear you hard the sound of a buzzsaw just moments ago, and quite honestly, you didn't think your body could do any more running.

Noticing a small vent in the wall, you figured you could squeeze your body through it, and with some difficulties you did. Miles would have been to big to fit, him being a tall and muscular male. But you, being much smaller than your brother, had found that surviving at the asylum was much easier when you could fit to spaces where the psychopath chasing you couldn't dream to fit.

The room you found yourself in seemed to be an office of sort. Two long tables with several chair around them, along with some shelves and drawers. The only door was on the other side of the room, blocked by a huge metal box. You knew that with a lot of difficulties -and noise- you would be able to move it enough to open the door and get through. Then again, maybe you'd just sit in this room for the rest of your life, since it felt a little bit safer knowing the only door could not be opened from the outside.

No! this was no time to be thinking about giving up! You needed to find Miles and get out of here, preferably not in a body bag. With a huff, you turned off the flashlight, the room bright enough to see due to the lights outside the window illuminating it faintly. You placed your flashlight on one of the tables and marched over to the door.

Getting a grip of the metal box and placing your feet against the door, you started to pull, the metal scraping loudly against the floor. Stopping briefly to breath, you noted that you'd only need a little more space and you'd be good to squeeze through. With a groan, you pulled again, falling on your butt when you lost grip.

Quickly getting up you decided there was enough room for you. Grabbing your flashlight, you opened the door as much as you could and peaked outside. You stopped to listen, making sure the coast was clear.

For a moment there was nothing but silence, and just as you were about to continue your journey, you stepped back half a step.

Fast and irregular footsteps could be heard from down the hall. They got louder and louder each second and soon enough you could hear someone groan in pain along the steps. Kneeling down, and closing the door a little bit more, you peaked out and saw a figure get closer, limping.

“Whore!” came a voice, not far behind the man running towards you. When he got close enough you could see he was holding a camera similar to the one Miles had, and even though he was wearing the same clothes as all the other patients, you knew he didn't belong here. But the large man chasing him certainly did.

When the blonde man got close enough you tried to get his attention, but it was drowned by the loud vulgar yelling of the larger man. And before you knew it, the blonde passed by you and disappeared. The second man, a tall and very muscular brunette man with self sewn clothes, made of different rags, passed by your door too, but stopped just a meter away. You couldn't see him, due to the position of the door, but you hear him stop and yell.

“You all want to leave me? Is that it? You want to leave me? Fine! Go! You and the rest of these ungrateful sluts!” the limping man seemed to have gotten away, but you, while hidden in the shadows felt very exposed by the door, yet was too afraid to move knowing the man was close enough to hear you.

The large man turned and headed back from where he came, and just when you thought you'd make it without him spotting you, he stopped only two meters away from the door, and this time you could see him very clearly.

He he could see you too.

Turning around his piercing blue eyes met yours. Startled, you let out an unintended gasp and once again fell backwards.

“Darling!” he breath out, a huge smile spreading on his lips, like the man from before had never pissed him off to begin with. “I'm awfully sorry if I startled you.” he spoke so casually and gracefully as he walked closer. Still on the floor, you backed away from the door and thanked heaven above that the metal box was still blocking the door, and such a huge man couldn't possibly squeeze through the small gap you made for yourself.

The man tried to open the door, and the smile on his face fell slightly when he noticed it wouldn't open properly.

“Oh poor darling. Locked up inside a room all alone.” he spoke, sounding like your situation truly bothered him “But not to worry, my love. I'll get you out.”

You felt like you could just cry when the man started pushing the door, the metal box moving with it. You were dead. You were so dead.

Remembering the small vent you pulled through to get it, you quickly turned around to all fours, and crawled over to it. You squeezed your upper half through it, and was just about to pulled your lower half through when you felt a grip on your leg.

Letting out a small scream -both from fear and the pain of your injured hand being dragged along the floor-, you were pulled back inside. With a firm grip on your shoulder, the man was able to turn you around, having you lay on your back with him above you like a predator. The man gasped softly, and you could see his eyebrows raise high and mouth form an o-shape in surprise.

“You're...” he spoke softly, his hand reaching up to hold your cheek. You forced yourself to not pull away and stay as still as you could. “Are you truly a woman?” he spoke in wonder. Not knowing if you should answer, you remained silent.

The hand on your cheek moved suddenly and fast, and you let out a yelp and flinched away when you felt his hand between your legs, gripping you where you most certainly did not want to be touched.

“You are.” he spoke with wonder, the hand moving away and held your cheek again. “I do apologize for not noticing right away.” he moved to get up, but made sure you couldn't get away as he quickly lifted you up as well, holding you in his arms bridal style. “You see, being where we are, I've had to most unfortunate luck with the women I've found.” he carried you out of the room, and down the hall he had chased the other man. “The room was a bit too dark to see much details, and your chest is quite small, my darling.” you resisted the urge to slap him for such a comment, but could not stop the embarrassed blush that spread on your cheeks. “Oh how blind I was. How can a man not have noticed such beauty the second his eyes landed on it.”

You stayed quiet, but the man didn't seem to mind as he continued carrying you, humming a song quietly.

Taking the time to study him, you noted that he was quite handsome. Sadly the wounds on his face did give quite a gory look, not to mention it seemed like all the veins in his eyes had popped, making the whole area that should be white red which only seemed to highlight his very light blue eyes.

“We have a lot to prepare, darling.” he suddenly spoke, as he stopped walking and placed you and a chair. “Soon the wedding bells will chime and we will become man and wife.” he spoke with such a dreamy voice, you almost felt bad for popping his bubble.

_Almost_.

“W-wife?” you spoke up for the first time. “You want to marry me?”

“Why of course, love.” he crouched in front of you and cupped your cheeks in his hands “You can make me whole. And I would fill that emptiness inside you. And before we know it, our love will have flourished and given us a child of our own.”

“A child.” you repeated his words, eyes widening in horror. “I don't even know you.” the man let out a small laugh.

“Oh darling, it's me, Eddie. Your Eddie Gluskin.” one of the hand on your cheeks moved to caress your hair, but you could do nothing but sit there and take it.

“But you don't know my name, do you?” as soon as the words left you, you cursed yourself. Leave it up to you to get yourself killed.

The hand in your hair stilled, and looking at Eddie's face, you could see the anger growing. You needed to think fast. You could see him pull the hand in your hair away, clutching it into a fist and raising it, ready to strike.

“It's (F/n)!” you quickly spoke, “My name, is (F/n) Upshur. If we're about to live our lives together, you ought to know my name.” you gave him and uneasy smile, but it seemed to calm him down as he lowered his fist and smiled back.

“Such a beautiful name for a beautiful bride.” he hummed, standing up and walking to another part of the room. It was then you noticed the blood soaked table in the middle of the room, and even if you should have been used to the gore by now, you felt sick.

“We should of course adjust your bust,” Eddie walked back up to you, a knife in his hand. You froze up from fear, your hands clutched into fists in your lap. Eddie stopped in front of you, his free hand placed against your chest. “You need to be able to nurture our children to grow big and healthy after all.”

“No!” you quickly gasped “I mean,” you corrected once you saw him give you a warning look “Wouldn't it be better if they were small like they are now. They will of course grow, along the pregnancy, and the bigger they are, the more back pain I'll have. It would be a shame if I couldn't look after our children properly because of a bad back.”

Eddie looked at you in silence for a moment longer until he smiled.

“A bride who is beautiful and smart, putting our children's needs before her own. I am a very lucky man.” he stood up straight again and held out his hand for you to take “Come along then.”

Hesitantly, you took his hand and stood up, your legs shaking ever so slightly. He lead the way through the halls, holding tightly onto your hand, probably to make sure you wouldn't try to escape. He even took the liberty to open doors for you, like a gentleman.

“Where are we going?” you questioned quietly.

“We'll have to fit a dress for you of course.” Eddie chimed “Can't have a wedding without the perfect dress, now can we?”

Oh god, he was determined to marry you and start a family, wasn't he? You could try and run, as soon as the chance was given, but you were honestly terrified. What if you weren't fast enough? What if he found you? Things seemed safe as long as you went along with what he said, or found ways to convince him with words that were logical to him. He wants to marry. He wants a perfect housewife. He wants children.

You knew you could play along with the marriage. It's not like it would be official just from wearing a dress and saying “I do”. You were on a pill to keep you from getting pregnant, but it's not like you took them with you on an investigation at an asylum. By tomorrow morning you would have broken the cycle of taking that pill and you would be screwed.

Maybe you could sneak out while he slept? These people did sleep, right? It's not like the experiments have taken away their basic human needs. _Right?_

But maybe. Just maybe, you could turn this around.

“Eddie?” you piped up as you entered what seemed to be a wedding altar.

“Yes, my darling?” he pulled you along to the very end of the aisle, turning to face you only when he was standing next to the dress.

“Would you maybe... Uh... Have you thought that maybe we should get out of here? Leave this place and have a real grant wedding at a church?” he was looking intensely into your eyes, but he didn't seem angry about your question.

“One can always dream darling.” he reach out to caress your hair again “but this is as good as any wedding, because all we need is the love between a man and a woman.”

So he wouldn't leave with you. It would have worked so well, have him around to fight off potential threats, such as Walker, or the twins. And maybe if you were lucky, you'd loose him while running away and he was busy fighting. And in worst case scenario, as soon as you're out from the asylum, run. Run as fast as you can and don't look back at him.

But alas, he didn't seem to mind staying here. As long as it was with a wife.

“But is this really a place to start a family? To have our children in constant danger with others roaming around?” you pleaded him with your eyes hoping against hope to get him to agree.

“Darling.” he spoke so calmly it was hard to believe this was the same man who looked ready to tear the other man into pieces. “I want a family, a legacy. To be the father I never had. I'd never let anything happen to our children. Not like...” his words drifted away, and you waited for him to continue.

“Eddie--”

“I will not let anyone lay a hand on our children darling, that is why, it is perfectly safe here.” he suddenly gripped your chin tightly, “These are the grounds I know, out there... I'd loose you.” there was a twinkly in his eyes, like he realize something, and you swallowed thickly “Unless that is what you want. Get out of here so you can leave me.” his voice was growing louder and louder “Like all the other whores!” the grip on your chin was tight enough to hurt, and you felt tear sting your eyes as you did your best to pull away.

“No that's not what I meant!” you quickly protested and you felt him loosen his grip.

“I am awfully sorry.” he spoke, “A man should not lay an ill hand on his woman. How shameful.” he then turned around to get the dress and held it out to you, his grip on it like it was made of the finest material. It seemed to have been made from scraps of white fabric, yet he had somehow manage to make it surprisingly beautiful.

“Did you make this?” you ask, reaching out to touch the fabric.

“I did.” he seemed quite proud of himself.

“It's beautiful. You seem to really have a gift for sewing.”

“Thank you, darling.”

A second passed by until you realized the casual conversation you were holding with him. He didn't seem so bad when he was distracted from weddings, family and love, but you did feel a tad bit scared of how relaxed you let yourself be. You quickly cleared you throat and let your eyes dart between his eyes and the dress. Eddie didn't seem to be brothered by your little moment.

“Shall I... Shall I try it on then?” you asked awkwardly.

“Naturally. It will need some adjustment, after all, all the other brides were a bit... wider, than you. But not to worry my love, we'll have it fixed in no time.”

“Where do I change?”

“Right here.”

“Right here?”

“Yes.”

“Umm..” you shuffled on your feet awkwardly. You really did not want to change clothes in front of a stranger, especially when they were mentally unstable to the point of murder.

“No need the be shy, darling. We are getting married, there is no shame in being bare in front of your husband.” he placed the dress over the mannequin and then pulled you closer by your waist, making you let out a small yelp of surprise. “Off it goes.” gripping the hem of your shirt, he pulled it over your head, removing it in a bit of a clumsy motion. You could feel the heat from your cheeks travel down to your neck, and in embarrassment, you covered your face with your hands.

“Such a modest woman.” Eddie spoke so calmly. “It is a good trait in a wife. But there is no reason to feel shy around me darling.” you felt him hook his fingers into your pants, ready to open the button.

“I can do that myself.” you quickly spoke, gripping his hands that were still hooked in your pants.

“Very well.” he let go and took a step back, but he did not look away. Feeling uncomfortable, you turned your back to him, quickly pulling your pants off to have it over and done with as soon as possible. As soon as you threw your pants to the side, the wedding dress was dropped over your head. A small squeak left your lips as you tried to find your way out from the fabric, you could hear Eddie chuckle behind you. Once you emerged, you looked over your shoulder, your hand gripping the dress and a frown on your lips, but seeing the goofy smile on his face, you couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto your own lips.

“Don't tease.” you muttered at him.

Eddie started humming on a tune while he worked on the dress, making it several sizes smaller and forming it to fit your body. You were surprised by how comfortable you felt. While you still knew you were walking on glass around this man, you also knew that he was aware of things more than Chris Walker. You couldn't really compare him to the twins, since they seemed to just be psychotic, thinking that eating human livers and tongues were normal. But they still seemed aware of themselves.

Eddie seemed to be a bit bipolar. Or at least easily angered. Or perhaps he was just too crazy. So far gone that this blissfully calm state he was in was what was so dangerous.

“Eddie.” you spoke up while he was finishing up the dress.

“Yes darling?” he was kneeling in front of you, fixing the helm of the dress.

“My brother is out there somewhere, in the asylum.” you spoke sadly. The silence that had been around the two of you while he worked had really left you thinking. “I'm worried about him.” you started rubbing your hands together anxiously “He's alone there, with Chris Walker, constantly on his heel.” Eddie stood up to his full height, looking at your with a tilted head. “Do you think there's a possibility that we could find him? Or that he would be able to find his way here?”

Eddie gripped your hands in his, his thumb running over them carefully in a calming manner. For a moment you thought he might agree to go looking for Miles, but when he spoke, you realized how stupid it was to think he would.

“Just think about our wedding. I'm the only one you need.” you looked down at your joined hands, nodding your head sadly.

Maybe it was really time to accept your fate. Married to a mad man. Have his children who you will raise in a dirty asylum. You probably wont even be able to look at them, knowing you never wanted them to be born.

It wasn't long after that you noticed one of the building were on fire. A chapel. Eddie didn't pay it much attention, in stead he was set on teaching you your wedding waltz. For such a huge man, he was surprisingly graceful while dancing. He even provided music through an old radio, which played on a classical channel. At times he would sing himself, and while he certainly wasn't the best singer, he wasn't bad either. You even found yourself letting out a laugh at times when he would twirl you around and dip you extra low. Your dear groom seemed determined to hear you laugh more after hearing it the first time while trying on the dress.

There was no denying that as long as you could oversee his murderous ways and knew what to say or how to act, that Eddie could be charming in his own way. He seemed to be truly passionate about having a family of his own, and making sure his family was happy. It was sad that all this was brought by the delusion of a mad mind.

While you kept hoping Miles would find you and the two of you would find your way out from this madness, you also couldn't help but think “Not yet. Just a little longer”. And before you knew it, a couple of hours had passed and you were completely smitten with Eddie Gluskin.

You learned quickly how to speak around him, even going along with scenarios about your “family”. So while you still didn't want to get pregnant at an asylum, you could at least humour him and play with the thought. And Eddie seemed to just radiate with happiness to finally have someone to make his dream reality. You found yourself saying anything and everything that would get him to beam that smile of pure happiness.

You didn't know much about Eddie or his past, but you did know he wasn't treated right. Something or someone drew him into this madness, and the experiments that he had to endure in the asylum only made it worse.

You found yourself wishing you had met him before the asylum. Wishing you had been there to prevent whatever it was that destroyed him. You wanted to know the real Eddie.

It was not possible, but you let yourself wish and imagine for a moment. Maybe he's have his own wedding dress shop. Maybe he would be a teacher, someone who took care of the children he cared about so dearly. Maybe he would still be a bad man. A murderer, or simply insane, sitting in a small room at a different asylum. Or maybe he would be just normal, with a normal boring office job that made him just so much more happy to come home to his wife and children.

By the time the first morning rays began to shine through the dirty windows, you knew there was no way you were leaving him behind. Whether it mean staying at the asylum or drag him out of there, he would stay with you.

Maybe you wouldn't marry him and have his children, but he would stay by your side. Because you genuinely thought he deserved some happiness, because maybe it would help him heal and glue him back together to become a better man.

“What is a man who forces a woman to marry him?” Eddie suddenly questioned, the two of you still swaying together, the radio only playing statics now.

“What?”

“I believe it's called Lima Syndrome.” Eddie spoke quietly, one arm around your waist and one holding your hand. “When the abductor sympathizes with his hostage.” he took a deep breath and furrowed his eyebrows “Would I be like my father, to force you into a marriage, and to plant my seed into you when it is not what you want?”

Looking up at him, you could see how he was genuinely confused and concerned about the situation.

“I have no sympathy for what I did to my earlier brides, but you... Oh you, darling.”

The hand that was holding onto yours let go so he could cup your cheek. Both of your hands rested against his chest while his other arm was still wrapped around your waist.

“Are you just like God intended?” he questioned softly “So perfect even us lunatics can see it.”

“No one is perfect Eddie, you just see what you want to see. Once you look deep enough, anyone can see what you truly are.” you licked your chapped lips, swallowing as you knew you were making a risky decision “I must confess that I did think about using you to get out, back then. Maybe have you protect me from some lunatic and run while I had the chance.” you felt his grip on you tighten.

“But,” you quickly continued, but making sure your voice stayed calm, showing him you were speaking the truth “I'm glad I didn't.” his grip loosened “mostly because I'm pretty sure you would have outran me and caught me,” he huffed out a laugh “But after spending the entire night here, and seeing that maybe you aren't all that you seemed to be. I think I made the right choice, being here. You're broken Eddie, and I fairly sure it isn't your fault. I don't know what was done to you, not what you have done to others. But I think you deserve a happy moment in life too. It might not fix you, but at least, you did get one happy moment.”

Eddie held you closer as he listened to every word you spoke, he didn't say anything, but just from the way he seemed to melt against you, it said enough about how much he appreciated the words.

“I believe it's called Stockholm Syndrome. When the hostage sympathizes with the abductor.” you said after a moment.

“Of all the things I have done... Of what I've become...” Eddie spoke softly against your hair “Your words are not something I deserve.” he inhaled deeply “My father was not a good man. The things he did, to his own son... Unspeakable. Yet here I follow his footsteps, never with an ounce of regret, until this very moment, and I only regret not being a man you deserve.”

Somewhere along the halls of the building, a door was kicked down and the sound of several heavy footsteps echoed into the room the two of you were in. Neither of you moved away from each other as you continued swaying from side to side, the radio still only playing statics. Commands were being yelled and the footsteps grew louder, and the back of your mind noted who they belonged to.

SWAT Team.

“Do you mind dying, Eddie?” you spoke quietly.

“No, I believe I've overstayed my welcome in this world.” he answered “Are you ready to die, darling?”

“I believe so. I know by now that Miles is most certainly dead, and I have nothing to go back to without him.”

“I will protect you to my very last breath, if you want to leave this place alive.” his voice was only a whisper by now, the footsteps close to the room.  
“The things I've seen here, they are enough to have scarred me too deeply. I would never be able to go back to my daily life, especially since I know that every time I wake up, the memories will still be there, and my brother is not coming back. I don't think it's worth living, getting up in the morning only to suffer all alone.”

“Darling,” the voices of the SWAT Team were right outside the door, their flashlights illuminating the shadows of the room through the small window's on the doors. “You're my only happy moment.” the door burst open, several men rushing in with their guns raised, but neither you or Eddie looked up at them, still swaying in a slow dance. You felt Eddies chapped lips press a kiss to your forehead. “Good night, darling. We could have been beautiful.”

The feeling of several bullets piercing your body was the last thing you felt before you fell into an eternal darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. If you see any dumb spelling mistakes, let me know so I can fix it an improve my writing :) thank you for reading!


End file.
